villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zarda (2010 Marvel Animated Universe)
Zarda also was known as Power Princess is a female alien warrior from an unknown planet. She was once an alien superhero from a distant world who was affiliated with the Squadron Supreme. She is a major antagonist in Avengers Assemble. Biography Backstory She hailed from Utopia Isle a society separate from the rest of the world. She once fought alongside Thor (unknowingly) in the battle of Muspelheim. Hyperion The people of their world feared their power and turned against them. As a final solution, Hyperion destroys his home planet along with his team on it, escaping into space in his Citadel. Nighthawk Despite Zarda not appearing, she along with the rest of the Squadron Supreme are mentioned by Nighthawk to have survived the exploding planet that Hyperion once destroyed Dark Avengers Zarda along with the rest of the Squadron Supreme appear, wherein an alternate reality created they are known by the public as heroes and the Avengers as villains. Due to an energy spike, Iron Man sees the real reality, however, Iron Man with him thinking that they were once a team of supervillains that were strong enough to fight the Squadron reunited in an attempt to defeat them until Captain shows them the real reality. However, Spectrum has created a machine that will give him complete control over reality and plans to alter history so the Avengers were never born. The captain is able to get a hold of the stone and revert reality back to normal. The Squadron leaves with Nighthawk activating charges placed at the base of Avengers tower. The Avengers manage to prevent the structure from falling onto New York in time for J.A.R.V.I.S. to activate the repair systems. Secret Avengers Zarda appears fighting the Crimson Dynamo in Russia for a key that unlocks an energy power source (radioactive man), Zarda easily defeats Dynamo, but the Avengers soon arrive on the scene to try to apprehend her. Midgard Crisis Zarda amplifies the zoo animals in order to get close to Avengers member Thor claiming that she's trying to switch sides. When Thor finds Zarda on her island, she puts him through her training process. Unbeknownst to Thor, their training is causing tidal waves that threatened Manhattan. When Hulk arrives upon hitching a ride on Mjolnir, he tries to help Thor by telling him about Zarda's real motives but due to Hulk attacking Zarda, Thor strikes back thinking that Hulk is interrupting the fight and the two later clash with one another but after Thor seeing that he was battling an ally. Zarda amplifies the Hulk into a monstrous form. Thor manages to help Hulk regain control as he regresses back to normal. Upon the arrival of the other Avengers, Zarda escapes. Upon meeting up with Nighthawk, Zarda tells him that she was wrong about swaying Thor to their side. Trivia * Zarda (Power Princess) was made to be an homage of DC Comics' Wonder Woman * Zarda is somewhat similar to Gilda from My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic but with none of the redeeming qualities that Gilda has. Category:Avengers Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Brutes Category:Misanthropes Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Liars Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Affably Evil Category:Provoker Category:Neutral Evil Category:Egotist Category:Fighters Category:Power Hungry Category:Charismatic Category:Barbarian Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Supervillains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sadists Category:Aristocrats Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Parody/Homage Category:Monster Master